vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Jai'fal
Player: Rogdude Current Status: Character Level: 45 new level: ? Class Level: Outsider 1(Archangel) 20/Monk of the Four Winds 24(Favored Class)Bonus Selected(HP+25) Divine Rank: 0 Hit Dice maxed Hit Dice:25d8, 20d10 HP 1235 '''(8,3,6,3,7,8,6,8,8,7,7,3,5,7,4,4,5,8,8,4,8,7,7,7,4)(9,4,5,7,5,9,10,8,9,5,8,6,7,4,7,5,5,10,4,4) '''Size/Type: Gargantuan/Outsider Archangel Alignment: Lawful Good Stats: STR: 46 (15 +20+5+6) DEX: 50 (19+20+5+6) CON: 46 (15+20+5+6) INT: 38 (13+20+5) WIS: 73 (18+20+5+5+4+21) CHA: 38 (9+20+5+4) Stats Mod: STR: (18), DEX: (20), CON: (18), INT: (14), WIS: (31), CHA: (14) Appearance: Standing as tall as an ogre, this hulking creature has white fur, a bear-like head, and eyes like gleaming black opals. It's broad paws end in razor-sharp, jet black claws. After the initial shock wears off you start to notice that all of the fur is not white. There are black stripes that resemble that of a tiger running across the magnificent creatures body. He walks with a grace that prevails it's size. There is a sureness in all actions that he accomplishes. Then you take note of his eyes once again and see that there is a wealth of wisdom and experience hiddend under the fierceness, along with a light of excitement and understanding like one who has remembered something of ages long forgotten by others. Garbed in the simple robes of a monk you notice that although worn they have been taken care of and are stout. As you wonder who this monk serves you see the weapon strapped across his back and wonder why you didn't notice it before. It is a scythe with a long straight pole unlike one you would see in the field. The handle is dark and appears to be something other than wood and seems harder than any substance that you know of. The blade is razor sharp, black and it appears to have a green glow about it. Initiative:+10 Speed:130 Fly: 150 (Perfect) Armor Class:'10, Monk+7, Natural Armor, (25) , Dex +20, Size -4, WIS +31 Deflection +5, Bracers of Armor+8, ''AC=102''' Touch=70, Flat footed=82/102 Miss chance=20% Defenses: Damage Reduction: 15/+9 Combat Modifier Bonus=44 Combat Modifier Defense=75 Base Attack: 15 Epic Attack Bonus: 13 Single Attack: '''Unarmed Strike: +53 melee (4d8+28) Crit: 19-20, FB Unarmed Strike: +56 melee (4d8+28) Crit: 19-20 '''Full Attack: '''Unarmed Strike: +53/+48/+43 melee (4d8+28) Crit: 19-20 '''Damage:(Medium)(Large 4d8)(Huge)(Gargantuan 8d8)(Colossal) FB Unarmed Strike:+56/+56/+51/+51/+46/+46/+41 melee (4d8+28) Crit: 19-20 Space/Reach:10/10 Ranged: Offensive ability - Vengeful Gaze of God Special Attacks: Pounce (Charge action at 10 times movement w/ full round of attacks), Spell Like Abilities Special Qualities: Darkvision 60ft, low-light vision, immunity to Acid, Cold, and Petrification, protective aura, regeneration 15, resistance to electricity 10 and fire 10, spell resistance 40, tongues Spell Like Abilities: Aid, Animate Object, Commune, Continual Flame, Dimensional Anchor, Greater Dispel Magic, Holy Smite (DC 21), Imprisonment (DC 26) Invisibility(self), Lesser Restoration (DC 19), Polymorph (self), Power Word Stun, Remove Curse (DC 20), Remove disease (DC 20), Remove Fear (DC 18), Resist Energy, Summon Monster VII, Speak w/ Dead (DC 20), waves of Fatigue 3/day, Blade Barrier (DC 23), Earthquake (DC 25), Heal (DC 23), Mass Charm Monster (DC 25), Permanency, Ressurection, Waves of Exhaustion 1/day, Greater Restoration (DC 24), Power Word Blind, Power Word Kill, Power Word Stun, Prismatic Spray (DC 24), Wish. All Saves Charisma Based Active Abilities: Detect Evil, Detect Snares & Pits, Descern Lies (DC 21), See Invisibility, True Seeing. All can be dispelled. Reactivate as a free action. Spells: Divine Spells=30th lvl Cleric All Saves Wisdom Based 1st lvl: (spells per day 10 ) 2nd lvl: (spells per day 9 ) 3rd lvl: (spells per day 9 ) 4th lvl: (spells per day 9 ) 5th lvl: (spells per day 9 ) 6th lvl: (spells per day 8 ) 7th lvl: (spells per day 8 ) 8th lvl: (spells per day 8 ) 9th lvl: (spells per day 8 ) Salient Divine Abilities: Alter Size Skills:'' ''(Skill Points: 702) Acrobatics+45, Climb+45, Craft, Diplomacy+45, Escape Artist+45, Intimidate+45, Knowledge''(arcana)+45, Knowledge(history)+45, Knowledge(planes)+45, Knowledge(religion)+45, Perception+45, Perform, Profession+17, Ride+36, Sense Motive+45, Spellcraft+45, Stealth+45, Survival+45, Swim+36 '''Special Skills:' Knowledge''(Forbidden Lore)+28 '''Feats': True Believer: "The god that IS(adventure bonus), Dodge, Mobility, Improved Disarm, Improved Critical, Spring Attack, Stunning Fist, Weapon Focus(Unarmed Strike) Epic Weapon Focus(Unarmed Strike),Keen Strike, Vorpal Strike, Shattering Strike,Fast Heal, Power Attack, Flying Kick (double damage reg.), Lightning Reflexes, Prone Attack (make prone attack w/ no penalty, regain feet if attack sucessful), Round-about Kick (make additional attack following critical at same attack as critical), Unbalancing Strike, Pain Touch, Epic Prowess x3 Base Save Bonus: 12 Epic Save Bonus: 12 Saves:Fort +42, Ref +46, Will +55 (+2 on enchantment spells and effects) Abilities: Flurry of Blows, Elemental Fists, Unarmed Strike, Improved Unarmed Strike, Evasion, Fast Movement+60, Maneuver Training, Still Mind, Ki Pool (Lawful, Adamantine), Slow Fall (any distance), High Jump, Purity of Body, Wholeness of Body, Improved Evasion, Diamond Body, Slow Time, Quivering Palm, Timeless Body, Tongue of the Sun & Moon, Empty Body, Immortality, Aspect Master (Tiger), Background: Jai'fal has seen many years, more than any mortal can count. He has seen the rise and fall of many empires as he traveled in search of something he has forgotten. He has few possesions since he forgot his purpose for being a monk. He knows that it is something important but for the life of him he can't figure it out. Jai'fal came to be known as the protector of the innocent and the defender of the weak by the villages he has defended from attacking bandits and rampaging ogres. He is also know as the bane of faiths from the countless monestary's that have tried to coerce him into joining their ranks and were utterly destroyed by his hands for using the blood of the innocents as leverage. The only mark of the one he serves is the weapon he carries and none can remember who it is. That is untill now. It all happened in a blink of an eye, there Jai'fal was working in the fields when all of a sudden everything came back in a flash. He knew who it was that he served, the purpose in his teachings and the name bestowed on the weapon he carried on his back, "Green Fang". As he is reveling in his restored memories he hears this call that others can't hear and is compelled to respond to it's perfect melodies. The melody brings back a flood of memories of his friend Nickodemus. Organization: Friends/Contacts: Nickodemus Enemies: Worships:The god that is/was Gold/Silver/Copper 10,000gp Treasure:15" segement of the artifiact(crest). Magic Items: Head Band of Mental Prowess CHA/WIS+4, Amulet of Mighty Fists+5, Monk's Robes, Ring of Protection+5, Belt of Physical Perfection+6, Bracers of Armor+8, Cloak of Resistance/Displacement+5 Notes: +4 ranks Forbidden Lore finding deathplace of the god that was, +4 ranks Forbidden Lore touching the reempowered statue of the god that is and memories of the battle between the gods and the lords of chaos. +1 rank Forbidden Lore for understanding the god that was is lawful only, good and evil do not matter, aquired +10 Sword of blood and bone, and gauntlets of irredeamable evil. shard of the weapon of the god that was. +5 ranks Forbidden Lore for reaching Halls of The Hallowed Paladin. +4 ranks forbidden lore for reaching Tormus's realm +20 outsider HD | Experience | 3,000,000/3,000,000 to lvl 21 6,000,000/6,000,000 to lvl 22 12,000,000/12,000,000 to lvl 23 24,000,000/24,000,000 to lvl 24 48,000,000/48,000,000 to lvl 25 56,690,000/96,000,000 to lvl 26, 39,310,000 to go Category:PC